Mari'ciel
Character Info Mari'ciel was the first Blacksmith of the clan, a position she held for a long time. Mari'chiel was responsible for creating the clan's first and second forge areas and created most of the first blacksmith tools by hand. Physical Description She is mostly recognizable due to her short pink hair, her purple sleeveless top, and her maroon pants. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 2, 8/7/07) - EA panels one and two: steps forward to become the clan blacksmith. First appearance. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) - EA panels one through three: along with Hetros, Mari'ciel builds a workplace. Attempts to then forge a sword out of scrap metal using a rock as a hammer. The attempt fails. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) - EA panels five and six: forge workers successfully make a primitive hammer out of metal scraps. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - EA panel six: makes a makeshift anvil. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - LA panel three: taking part in the swimsuit contest. * (Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 1, 11/25/07) - LA panels six and seven: is visited by An'jhali. * (Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 1, 11/25/07) - EA panel three: attempts to infuse mana into a crystal brought by Katralya. Discovers that it does indeed hold mana. * (Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 2, 12/3/07) - EA panel one: sorting through scrap metal. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 1, 5/9/08) '- LA panels one through three: hijacking the Relentless' pack lizard along with Ka'hab. * '(Chapter 1, Day 18, 5/28/08) LA panels four and six. * (Chapter 1, Day 25, 9/12/08) - EA panel one. * (Chapter 1, Day 25, 9/12/08) - LA panel seven: receives some steel from Kir'ima in the form of the two story tall Ther'avare tomb door. Marichiel inquires as to "How am I supposed to melt that!?!" Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Mari'ciel had served as one of the noble families blacksmith. Content in her days by sculpting the steel in to beautiful works, even for the simplest of tools and weapons. During her work she had learned of her metal sorcery, allowing her to further sculpt the metal with an artistic quality. Her general nature is a quiet and thoughtful, only really speaking up if she feels that it would add to a conversation. Although she had no trouble sticking up for a point and being as hardheaded as necessary if she feels it would benefit the clan, even if it means throwing her blacksmith hammer at them. While watching so much she helped build be destroyed has given her a more sarcastic view on life, it has also aided her wanting to help restore the things that were lost more. Character Gallery Mari swimsuit.jpg|Mari in the swimsuit competition. Sorting through scrap.jpg|Mari and D'Nile sort through scrap metal. The first sword.jpg|Making the first short sword. Mari hitting on slaver.jpg|Mari hitting on a Relentless Slaver during the Slaver Ambush. Grand theft lizard.png|Mari and Ka'hab hijack the Relentless pack lizard. Mari and door.jpg|Mari questions Kir'ima's "gift" of steel. Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Blacksmiths